


Do All You Want

by darkstiel (momstiel)



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Heat, Consensual Somnophilia, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Top Dean, Wet Dream, sloppy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/darkstiel
Summary: "Do all you want" is the last thing that Castiel said before falling asleep. Dean was definitely going to take advantage of his omega's consent.





	Do All You Want

Castiel’s heats were long, dragging, but filled with fun. He had a good alpha who strived to pleasure not only himself, but also his omega. Somedays Cas would get on suppressants during heat since Dean would have work the following day, and it would be a terrible thing for him to head in exhausted. That was the last of his worries, they were working on vacation time, and they could spend the rest of the week with each other. 

 

“D..Dean....” The omega dragged out, semen stained on his abdomen. For the past hour and a half they were fucking like rabbits. He had already orgasmed countless time, but his heat was hungry for more. Whatever scent he was giving off was arousing Dean, his alpha. Knot came after knot, and Cas was not complaining. He was just… per se, getting a little tired. 

 

Dean was very careful, taking a mouthful of his angel’s cock into his mouth. He was very experienced with his mouth, being married to such of a needy omega for years. Castiel insisted on many occasions that he didn’t need to be sucked off, but Dean didn’t agree with that answer. Cas always seemed really happy when Dean’s mouth was stretched out across his length. 

 

“You like that, don’t you?” Dean asked as he took a moment to breath, removing his lips from the member. “The feeling of my long, wet tongue dragging against your warm erection?” 

 

Cas was laying on his back, head rested on the pillow beneath. He was spent, but his dick still bounced around in excitement. “Mhm…” The man replied tiredly. “L.. Love it.” He corrected, closing his eyes. It was all too much, and the omega was getting lost in the paradise Dean gave him. 

 

“That’s what I thought.” The alpha replied, flicking the piece of flesh back and forth with his pointer finger. It jiggled back and forth, starting to pulsate. He knew that Cas wouldn’t last much longer, and it was causing his own penis to stirr. Curiously, Dean squeezed his angel’s balls and stuck one finger into his gaping hole. That was all it took. Strands of white liquid escaped from the slit in Cas’s dick. 

 

Dean watched in awe, proud to see his omega basking in afterglow because of his actions. Castiel came, and was a sloppy mess all because of him. He lifted one hand to his angel’s hair, softly brushing through it. The lock was soft to the touch. “Bed…” Cas whispered, on the end of consciousness. 

 

“Baby. I’m going to fuck you one more time.” The alpha stated, really just wanting to take his omega but at the same time, he wanted to protect his baby from harm. 

 

Castiel nodded, a tiny smile on his face. Awake or not, he wanted Dean to be pleasured. “Do all you want.” He whispered, cuddling into his pillow. “My hole is yours.” Instantly Dean felt his stomach flip over in excitement. 

 

“That’s a good omega.” Dean praised, covering Castiel’s face in kisses. He leaned down a tiny bit, finding his scent gland and biting down. Cas whimpered, on the line of falling asleep. Dean pulled back, looking proudly down at the mark. The man was his, and anyone that came close would know that. 

 

Dean brought a hand to his own bouncing shaft, quickly pumping up and down. The sight of Castiel spent was far more arousing than he could have ever anticipated. He manually spreaded Cas’s legs, loving the view in between. Knowing very well that the omega would have issues keeping them spread apart, he leaned over and grabbed two ties. With the fabric, he restrained both of Castiel’s feet to the bedpost. They were obscenely wide, but he had trained his omega many years ago to spread them for him. 

 

The alpha bent down and began to leave a bunch of little bites and kisses up Cas’s thighs. He only stopped when he reached the other’s flaccid manhood. Dean temporarily lifted up his lover’s cock and balls to make easier access to his anus. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to discover find out that stretching Cas’s hole was unnecessary. Cum was leaking out, slipping down Castiel’s legs. 

 

Incredibly aroused, the alpha gave into his urges and stuck a finger into his angel. Even though he was asleep, he got a small subconscious response. The man clenched around the intrusion. Dean worked his finger in and out a little bit, pleased by all the lube and sperm seeping out of his omega’s hole. 

 

Far too eager to continue fingering his sleeping baby, he pulled out and started to rub some of the sperm back onto his cock. It was painfully hard, about to explode if attention wasn’t given to it. He put his hands on each side of Cas’s thin hips, pulling the man down onto his full length.

 

Dean’s eyes were glued on Castiel’s twitching face. With each thrust in, Cas’s mouth fell open a little bit more and more. It was an incredibly arousing sight, the omega’s pink tongue visible. Only taking this as even more of a green light, the alpha started to thrust in and out rhythmically. An expression of pure amusement crossed over his face as he wondered what kind of wet dreams his omega would be having because of him. 

 

The boy’s own dick was up just because of the deep pounding in his ass. Just before Dean released his load, he pulled out of his angel. He reached down and removed the restraints that were holding his feet down. Castiel instantly curled up into a small ball upon the release. It was honestly adorable in Dean’s opinion. 

 

Dean went up behind the man, his arms firmly wrapped around him. He began to spoon the omega, his dick still high. Without much warning, he grabbed the base of his dick and put it into his sleeping angel. Everything in the room was silent except for an occasional groan as he just kept his throbbing erection in his sleeping omega. 

 

He bucked his hips up occasionally, and it was enough to cause Dean to go over. His sperm mixed with the other fluids in his angel. Very content, Dean let out a tiny groan and wrapped his arms around his lover. The alpha kissed up and down the back of Castiel’s neck appreciatively. 

 

The man closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man’s torso, resting his hands on top of the other’s crotch. He tugged up and down a little bit and that was all it took. A warm substance traveled down his palm and he just wiped it off on Cas’s inner thigh. “Goodnight angel.” 

 

* * *

 

“You’re never going to believe the most amazing dream I’ve had.” Castiel said the next morning at breakfast. “It felt so good and so realistic.” 

 

Dean put down his cup of coffee and glanced at his mate. “Oh?” He asked before living the drink back up to his lips. 

 

“Mhm.” Cas confirmed, lowering his voice so nobody else in the diner could hear him. “Best sex dream I’ve had in awhile. You were pounding into me.” 

 

The alpha couldn’t help but let out an amused chuckle. “Huh. Sounds fun, Cas.” Dean replied, making a mental note to fuck his angel when he was sleeping again. 


End file.
